


operation: relaxation

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Steve is working, and Tony would like some attention, thank you very much.Or, Steve is stressed and Tony thinks about how he can change that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 28
Kudos: 148
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	operation: relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: operation: relaxation  
> Collaborator Name: peachy  
> Card Number: 4017  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769627  
> Square Filled: T2: Steve Rogers/Captain America  
> Ship/Main Pairing: stevetony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: fluff  
> Summary: Steve is working, and Tony would like some attention, thank you very much.  
> Or, Steve is stressed and Tony thinks about how he could change that.  
> Word Count: 1061

Steve looks busy. He’s focused, Tony knows this because he’s got that wrinkle of concentration going on between his eyebrows, and he has a very specific _Captain America_ set to his jaw. 

Tony knows that look well; Steve is in the zone. 

The problem, however, is that Steve’s been _in the zone_ for hours now, and Tony would very much like some attention, thank you very much. He’d been toying around with some new suit mods, outlining his ideas on his tablet, but Steve is _right there_. It’s hard not to be distracted by his presence. 

Well, hard for Tony, at least. Steve seemed to be doing okay over there, sorting through paperwork from last week’s mission and frowning. It’d been a long one, Tony knows, and Steve wanted nothing more than for it to be behind him, paperwork and all. Hence the Herculean level of tension and focus. 

Tony lets his mind wander, imagining the ways he could relieve said tension. 

First, he’d lean over and wipe away that crease on his forehead, kiss it away slowly, gently, and watch as Steve smiled up at him, uncertain and shy at the attention. Even now, months into this thing between them, Steve still gets that look, and Tony always delights in being able to produce it. 

Next, Tony would slide his hands into Steve’s hair, threading his fingers through the longish blond strands until his nails scratched gently against his scalp. This, Tony had learned, was all it took to turn Steve into what he likes to call _super soldier goo_. It relaxed him almost instantly, making his eyes slip shut and a blissful, dopey smile fall across his face. Tony loves this look, too, calls it Steve’s golden retriever protocol. 

Tony pauses, looks over at Steve again, still scribbling away with intent, like his pen might rip right through the page he’s holding it so tightly. It would be all too easy for Tony to skip right into step three, planting himself on Steve’s lap and nuzzling in close, pressing soft, featherlight kisses down the lengths of Steve’s jaw before bringing their lips together in a way that would leave any and all paperwork all but forgotten. 

Instead, Tony puts his tablet on the table beside them and stretches dramatically. He makes a show of it, yawning and cracking his neck, which earns him a small, tired smile from Steve’s side of the couch. It’s a start, surely. He’s moved himself incrementally closer to Steve, now, thanks to that little maneuver, close enough that he can smell Steve’s citrus-y shampoo and the light, downy scent of the detergent he uses. 

Steve looks comfortable, at least, in his old Army sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants that had to have been swiped from Tony’s laundry pile, since they’re a good few inches short on him. Tony smiles at the sight, Steve’s old man tube socks making up the difference. _Adorable_. How can one man be so distractingly adorable and hot all in the same, ridiculous moment? 

Steve looks up again then, as if reading his mind, and a lock of blonde hair falls across his forehead. It’d been a while since his last haircut, what with being away for nearly three weeks, and it’s longer than Steve usually keeps it. 

Tony lets himself shift closer once again. Steve’s hair was in his face, and that had to be a distraction. Really, he was _helping_ by getting it out of his face. Tony brushes the hair back, tucking it into place with care, and Steve softens at the touch. 

“It’s too long,” Steve muses. “I need to get it cut this weekend.”

Tony hums. “I don’t know, I think it kinda suits you,” he says. 

“Yeah?” Steve looks up at him curiously. 

“Well, I’m biased, and I think anything suits you,” Tony says with a wink. 

Steve flushes a little at this, pleased. “Well, I don’t know about anything…”

“Anything,” Tony nods definitively. 

Steve gives him another smile, still tired, but it meets his eyes this time, which Tony counts as a win. 

“I need coffee,” Tony declares after they fall back into comfortable silence. “You look like you do, too.”

“Coffee sounds amazing,” Steve sighs. 

When Tony gets back, two steaming mugs in hand, he passes one to Steve, then settles himself in against Steve’s side, much closer than before, and presses a kiss to Steve’s shoulder. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Steve tells him, taking a careful sip.

“And _you_ are far too tense for someone sharing a couch with _me_ ,” Tony replies. He nudges Steve’s shoulder with his forehead, like a cat seeking affection, and he feels Steve’s shoulders shake with a laugh.

“Is that so?”

“It is,” Tony says solemnly. “But don’t worry, sweetheart, I have a solution in mind.”

“And what might that be?” Steve asks, amused. 

“Well...” Tony starts, then leans over, just like he’d spent so many long minutes imagining, and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “You hold all your tension right...here,” he explains, running a thumb over the spot.

Steve visibly softens at Tony’s words, nodding slowly, like he hadn’t realized. 

Tony smiles, taking Steve’s mug from him and putting on the table for safekeeping before he shifts, swinging his leg up and over and settling himself on Steve’s lap. 

“And this is... part of the plan?” Steve asks, breath hitching slightly. 

“Yes. It’s scientifically proven to relax you when I just…” Tony runs his hand through Steve’s hair, smiling at the relieved little sigh that escapes from him at the touch. “See?”

“You might be onto something,” Steve admits, smiling in that relaxed way of his that Tony loves so much. 

“I know you,” Tony says simply. He brings his hand down to cup Steve’s jaw in his palm, running his thumb along the prickly stubble starting to grow there. 

Steve looks up at him then, really looks at him, eyes soft and tired. “You do,” he says, quietly. 

And then, because Tony is a genius and his ideas are very well thought-out, thank you, Steve is the one who leans down, lips ghosting over Tony’s, again and again for a long moment before they slide together softly, tongue dipping easily into Tony’s mouth, paperwork forgotten and stress slipping away with each gentle press of lips, every sharp intake of breath. 

_Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm omg-just-peachy on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
